Vampires and Werewolves Exist so Why Not Ghosts?
by Quuer1189
Summary: Summary: Embry imprints on the new girl in school, but why was she so weird and so strange? Moreover, the pack are seeing things they're not supposed to. Even the Cullens.


**Vampires and Werewolves exist so why not Ghosts?**

S_ummary: Embry imprints on the new girl in school, but why was she so weird and so strange? Moreover, the pack are seeing things they're not supposed to. Even the Cullens._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

_Marcella was my name..._

_I found myself on the floor with a stinging mark on my left cheek. My parents hovered over me, giving me their loathsome glares._

"_You no good little brat!!" My father yelled at me. "You got brought in by the cops, again?! Jesus Christ!! You are seven years old! What the hell were you doing setting fires in the cemetery?!"_

_My mother wailed. "Why do we have a demon as a child?!"_

_My little seven year old self was crying, and as my dad's hand reached out to grab me by the hair, but then a chair was flung at him unexpectedly. Soon everything around the living room became a catastrophe as if there was an invisible tornado._

_The strange and forceful wind blew all over the room as papers fluttered wildly, furniture fell, windows broke, and the whole room shook like an earthquake._

_My parents panicked and tried to avoid the flying objects. I remained where I am since all of the objects being thrown everywhere where mostly targeted at my mother and father._

_The objects were hurting them because they were hurting me...but they were hurting because I was hurting them as well..._

_I hurt them because I was different..._

_Because I was their demon child..._

* * *

_**The Weird New Girl Part I**_

**Embry's POV**

A month after the Volturi meeting, it was another new semester. This time, Jacob was enrolled back to high school but he has to take a lot of extra classes and summer classes. Edward and Bella, mostly Rosalie, were getting fed up by our presence...more likely they were fed up of Jacob hugging Nessie all the time. I guess they were jealous since Nessie did prefer him much more. Probably the imprint thing. The mind reader managed to get Nessie to convince Jacob to go back to school... I really don't know how but something about Jacob falling behind in life, and I guess that little half-breed didn't want that. So Jacob was back, only because his imprint requested it and wanted him to graduate. Carlisle even offered to teach the Health Class for him, getting him enough credits to graduate next year. I swear, those leeches are just too damn nice. Of course, Jacob accepted it, meaning he'll be seeing Nessie.

But the news of Jacob Black attending school again wasn't the only news that everyone was talking about.

"Hey, have you heard?" Kim asked. We were in our usual spot. The wooden lunch tables near the forest and the parking lot, almost far away from the school.

"The new residents that moved in last week?" I asked. "The ones that are living at that large beach house, near the cliff that we jump?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. The girl that's attending this school is Sheri Piari."

We all looked at her confused.

"Wait a second," Jared said. "But the owner of the house was some woman name Ginger Reid? Shouldn't the daughter have the same last name?" Sam and Billy went to meet the new neighbors. We saw from Sam's point of view from what Ms. Reid looked like. She was wearing this black kimono with floral drawings on them, even though she was a pale face. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Moreover, she was holding this wooden puppet but without the strings and the handle to control it. Despite that, they offered to help move the things like the furniture, but the lady told them to get out.

"Apparently, they're just cousins, or probably in-laws," Kim said. "Not sure though, but that's not what I was going to tell you all."

Kim is usually the person that keeps all in track of what's going on in school while we're off busy with patrols.

"So what was it that you were going to tell us?" Paul asked, and every gathered around closer to listen, not that we needed to since we can hear her just fine.

"Well, I heard from many of friends about what Sheri did over the past few days," Kim said. "Last two nights ago, she was on the beach and the tide was high. A couple of our classmates saw her talking and having a conversation with some one, but there was no one there. Moreover, she was looking down at the water."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Okay, that is just weird"

Everyone was interested in this. "What else?" Seth asked.

"You know that Mrs. Terry's funeral was yesterday, right?" Mrs. Terry was an old widow, who had only a few friends. She wasn't liked by La Push so much, but Billy Black, Quil Alteara, and Mrs. Zantua were the only ones that attended the funeral.

"Yeah, Gramps and Billy, along with the principal went to her funeral," Quil said.

"Yeah, but guess what? I heard after they left, Sheri was there and was talking to some one. Not at the grave stone, but as if there was somebody standing next to it."

"Okay," Jacob piped in. "That is just...creepy. Who saw her?"

"Apparently, Frank, Zack, and Lois decided to go and pay their respects for her since they were the ones that broke her window long ago."

"Anything else?" Brady asked.

Kim shook her head. "Nope... That's why everyone is talking about the new girl today. Everyone is somewhat excited and at the same time, afraid."

"Well, who wouldn't be afraid?" Collin asked. "But then again, we're werewolves, what's so scary about this weird girl?"

"Hey, you know... maybe she can see ghosts?" Jared asked.

Kim sighed. "That's what everyone said but I'm not sure."

"She probably look weird and goth-like," Paul prompted.

Jacob disagreed. "Nah, I think she would wear a kimono just like that lady."

"Probably carry a doll"

Kim shook her head. "No, actually...." She trailed off as she glanced at the parking lot. Her eyes widened. "There, that's the girl!"

We all looked to see an upgraded Austin convertible of the 1950s, glossy dark red, and black-tinted windows. Coming out of the car was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen...

She was pale and slender, an inch taller than Kim. She had long black hair combed neatly in a low and a loose pony tail, and wearing a cyan blue visor beanie that matched her blue grayish eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a hoodie with a white shirt underneath, dark blue boot-cut jeans, and a pair of Nike Air Max shoes. Despite the fact that she was wearing boys' clothing, she looked so amazing. She was smiling and the air around her looked so peaceful and nice... Whatever anyone have said to her, they must have been lies. There was nothing wrong with the image of beauty right in front of my eyes.

"Uh-oh..." I heard Jacob.

"No way..."

"Embry, you..."

"Awe, crap..."

My trance was interrupted as I realized what I just did.

"Holy crap, Embry!" Paul exclaimed. "You imprinted on the weird girl!"

I growled at Paul, making him back off. My body was shaking ready to burst but I controlled it. "...Don't...call...her...weird..."

"Okay, okay, just calm down or you phase," he said, putting his hands up in defense. Because of Rachel, Paul has become a big softy and he doesn't have any anger issues anymore. His new personality really freaks me out.

I ignored him and looked at the girl again. She waved goodbye to the person who was in the Austin car as it drove away. She turned and face the school and headed towards to it...

After five steps, she stopped and jumped back in surprise. Everyone was staring at her as she smiled and bowed to no one in front of her. She side-stepped to the left and continued going inside the building...

Everyone else and I were so confused. Quil spoke up, "...I'm sorry but...Embry, you can not think that _that_ _wasn't_ _weird_..."

I was about to glare at everyone for staring at Sheri like that, but then I saw Seth's expression. His eyes were wide and his body was stiff. He was gaping at the spot where my imprint just made a strange moment for everyone. The pack was now looking at Seth....

Jacob placed his hand Seth's shoulder, who immediately jumped. "Whoa Seth, don't go weird on us now-"

He looked at all of us in shock. "Y-you mean...you didn't see..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "See what, Seth?"

Before he said anything, the bell rang and he closed his mouth. "Nothing," he said as he walked away, heading to class. We watch him go as he took one last glance at the spot then he hurried off quickly to Math class.

We all didn't say anything as each of us head of to class with questions circling around in our heads. Maybe when we're in wolf form, Seth would tell us.

But my thoughts were racing even when I got to English class, which I have with Paul and Quil.

I was thinking of what Seth saw...was it a ghost? Who were these new people?

_Who is Sheri Piari?_

When the 2nd bell rang, everyone got to their seats and the teacher was quick to make us do work.

"Okay, everyone. Take out your notebooks and write at least five sentences of your thoughts on what this quote mean," he said and before we got to work, the door opened.

And my imprint walked in...

* * *

Interesting, hm?

Maybe even a little scary?

What did Sheri and Seth see?

Who is this Marcella girl from the beginning?

This story is a **Tribute** to the following anime/manga's:

_Shaman King, xxxHolic, & Ghost Hunt_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
